


6:11 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24304366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl's eyes were wide as soon as she remembered Reverend Amos Howell shopping in Smallville.





	6:11 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Supergirl's eyes were wide as soon as she remembered Reverend Amos Howell shopping in Smallville after she managed to fling a creature far from her.

THE END


End file.
